Never Have I Ever
by imdrowninginfootwear
Summary: Sequel to Truth or Dare. (It's not necessary to read first, but it would make more sense that way) It is now Kol's birthday and he decides to invite people over for a new game... Never Have I Ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the sequel to the story Truth or Dare. You _should_ be able to get by without having read it, but it would definitely make a lot more sense if you did.**

* * *

It was Kol Mikaelson's birthday and he wanted to do something fun… So of course he thought that the appropriate choice would be to invite over all of the people who had been over to play truth or dare on Rebekah's birthday, along with a few others, to come play a new game. Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline, Katherine, Stefan, Damon, Tyler, Hayley, Alaric, and April were all invited.

He didn't want to play truth or dare again since he figured that there had been too many good dares that were already taken… He thought that it might be a little too repetitive and he was sure that there would be major jealousy problems considering how bad they were before people had coupled up.

So instead he decided on the drinking game of Never Have I Ever. The rules were simple, they go around in order and each person would say 'Never have I ever' and then something that they hadn't done. Anyone who had done that had to drink.

Kol had just finished explaining the rules, mostly for Elijah's benefit, to everyone in the room.

"I'll go first since it's my birthday," Kol told them.

There was an awkwardly long pause before Katherine asked, "Well are you going to go or not?"

"I'm trying to think of something that I haven't done," Kol responded causing Katherine to roll her eyes. "Never have I ever gotten drunk enough to make out with Nik."

Stefan rolled his eyes as he and Caroline both drank.

"Never have I ever died," Hayley went next.

Kol, Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, Katherine, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Alaric, Tyler, and Caroline drank.

Kol silently thought that it was a very good thing that he had revealed the whole vampire thing to April a few weeks beforehand… She was still getting entirely used to the news though.

"Never have I ever…" Tyler began before a smirk formed on his lips as he thought of something good. "Gotten drunk enough to throw up all over my girlfriend's parents."

"Not cool," Matt muttered as he drank.

"Neither was hurling all over my dad," Elena told him with a smirk.

"If I remember correctly you threw up about one foot to the left of him immediately after," Matt pointed out. It was his turn, so he thought for a second before adding. "Never have I ever cheated with a ghost."

Clearly he did not want to be the only one singled out.

Jeremy unhappily drank as he glared over at his friend. April seemed a little confused, but didn't bother asking.

Rebekah thought about what to say for a second before she said, "Never have I ever killed my own parent."

Klaus and Stefan both drank at that.

"Never have I ever given someone the profound dating advice of 'Boy likes girl, girl likes boy. Sex'," Elena said as she smirked over at Caroline.

"What? When did I ever say that?" Caroline asked.

"I was there," Bonnie pointed out. "It was right after you went on a long complaining rant because she hadn't slept with Stefan yet… Back when he first came to town."

Caroline glared for a second longer as she tried to figure out what they were talking about before she remembered it.

"Oh," She said quietly before taking a drink.

Klaus seemed amused as he silently wondered where he had been when that had been her attitude… Although he preferred her the way that she currently was and he had admittedly enjoyed the challenge of getting her.

"Never have I ever been pregnant," Stefan said.

Katherine rolled her eyes as she drank.

"Never have I ever…" Klaus said, seeming to have to try as hard as Kol had to think of something. A slight smirk formed on his lips as he said, "Drank from a rabbit."

Stefan rolled his eyes as he drank. Damon also ended up drinking since he had forced himself to try out his brother's diet a few times before, very unsuccessfully.

Since Elena had given one to single Caroline out, Caroline decided to return the favour.

"Never have I ever been adopted," Caroline said.

Hayley took a drink.

"Thanks," Elena said sarcastically before taking a drink. "I see that we're playing this game again."

Caroline simply smiled back innocently at her friend.

The pair had a history of getting into battles of trying to give worse things to the other in games like that.

"Never have I ever dared someone to make out with their brother," Jeremy spoke up.

Caroline took a drink as she had to smirk a little at the memory of getting rid of Elena's limits with dares that she knew the other girl would never perform.

"Never have I ever had sex with a Salvatore," Bonnie said proudly.

Elena, Katherine, Rebekah, Caroline, and Alaric all drank.

All eyes instantly focussed on Alaric in confusion.

"It wasn't with me," Stefan spoke up.

"This isn't awkward at all," Alaric muttered under his breath as he thought to himself that he could benefit from being at least a little more drunk at that point.

"How did that even happen?" Elena asked.

"Well I could go into detail if you want," Damon replied suggestively. "But long story short, he didn't believe that I was that good in bed. So I proved him wrong."

"You are such a dick," Alaric commented although he couldn't correct Damon.

Damon ignored the comment as he said, "Never have I ever called Damon 'some magical sex god sent from above as a gift to this world'."

Alaric had said that sarcastically before they had slept together, but of course Damon didn't feel the need to mention that.

"Such a dick," Alaric repeated as he as took another drink.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys liked the chapter and thanks for reading. :) Suggestions for what some 'Never have I ever's is certainly welcome. Oh, and just to explain, Elena is not a vampire. The death being referred to is from when she was sacrificed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so quick explanation for those who didn't read Truth or Dare or who need a refresher. This story is set during three after Tyler broke the sire bond, but basically April became friends with Rebekah... So Hayley never slept with Klaus and never got pregnant...**

**The current pairing as of the start of this story are: Caroline/Klaus, Matt/Rebekah, Stefan/Elena, Jeremy/Bonnie, Tyler/Hayley, Katherine/Elijah, April/Kol (I swear it makes sense if you read the first one), and Damon/Alaric (But other people didn't know about it yet and they aren't exactly admitting it to themselves)**

* * *

"Never have I ever made out with five guys in one night," Alaric said.

Damon had been dared into making out with Jeremy, Klaus, Matt, Elijah, and Kol at the last party. The dare was clearly directed at him as he took a drink.

Katherine also took a drink.

"Never have I ever been bottom to Alaric," Katherine said with a smirk as she was clearly trying to confirm her guess that Damon had been bottom when he had slept with Alaric.

Damon took a drink while Alaric looked down at his own to avoid the glances of the others.

"Never have I ever had sex with Caroline," Elijah spoke up.

Caroline winced a little at that as Damon, Matt, Tyler, and Klaus all drank.

"I have a theory to test," April said with a grin. "Never have I ever been bottom to Damon."

Rebekah and Caroline immediately drank and after a few seconds Alaric muttered something under his breath before drinking too.

There were several smirks directed over at Alaric and Damon and a few confused glances over at Katherine for not drinking.

"What, I like top," She said with an innocent shrug.

Stefan looked over at Damon and Alaric and commented, "You two made it sound like it only happened once."

"But I'm such a magical sex god that he came crawling back for- Hey!" Damon was cut off by Alaric roughly hitting him… It was not a playful hit; it was a shut up now hit. "Can't you keep your hands off of me for two seconds?"

"I hate you so much right now." Alaric told him.

All eyes were focussed on the pair as Kol said, "Never have I ever slept with Damon more than ten times."

Caroline, Katherine, and Alaric all drank, Alaric taking a large chug from his drink. Rebekah managed to get off of the hook for that one.

"Never have I ever been top to Katherine," Hayley said curiously.

At first it appeared that nobody was going to drink, but after a few seconds Elijah did as Katherine smirked.

"Never have I ever slept with an Original," Tyler said.

Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Katherine, April, and Matt all drank.

"I feel like we're playing the get Caroline drunk game again," Caroline pointed out. "I've had to drink more than anyone else here."

"It's not our fault that it's so hard to think of something that you haven't done," Matt commented.

Caroline stared at him in shock for a few seconds before sending him a glare.

"I haven't had to drink yet," Bonnie told her.

"In that case, never have I ever been a witch," Matt said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes a little as she took a drink.

"What we should be playing is the get Elijah drunk game. That's a fun one," Rebekah commented. "Never have I ever been the oldest one here."

Elijah looked unimpressed with his sister as he drank.

Katherine, on the other hand, looked delighted by the new game of trying to get Elijah drunk.

Elena looked directly at Caroline as she said, "Never have I ever made someone cry because they weren't putting decorations up right."

Caroline took a sip of her drink.

"Never have I ever turned into a wolf," Stefan commented.

Hayley, Tyler, and Klaus all drank.

"Never have I ever cheated on Caroline," Klaus said pointedly.

Tyler reluctantly drank and Caroline was a little surprised when Damon didn't.

Caroline debated directing hers at Elena before deciding on something else.

"Never have I ever slept with someone who had a girlfriend at the time," She provided.

Hayley and Katherine both drank.

"Never have I ever slept with Damon more times than he's slept with Katherine," Jeremy spoke up, clearly still trying to figure out what exactly was going on between Damon and Alaric.

Alaric reluctantly turned to give Damon a questioning glance.

Damon gave him a slight nod before Alaric drank.

Bonnie seemed to be on board with the plan to get Elijah drunk as she said, "Never have I ever had a name that started with the letter E."

Elijah and Elena both drank.

It was Damon's turn, so Alaric shot him a warning glare.

Damon didn't seem to notice or care as he said, "Never have I ever been a manipulative little bitch."

Katherine rolled her eyes as she drank. Caroline seemed to inwardly debate with herself for a second before drinking as well.

"Never have I ever killed my best friend," Alaric commented.

"Pfff, you're fine," Damon muttered before drinking. "Don't be such a drama queen."

"Never have I ever kissed five guys in one night and overdramatically pretended not to like it when really I enjoy kissing men," Katherine piped up.

Several sets of eyes turned to look over at Damon who just sat there without moving.

"That means you, Damon," Stefan spoke up.

"I thought that the game was that you only drink if you _have_ done what they say," Damon replied.

"We were there," Bonnie pointed out. "We know that you're lying."

"Never have I ever enjoyed kissing a guy that wasn't Alaric," Damon told them, skipping over most of the people to steal another turn for himself.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys liked the chapter and thanks for reading. Seriously, you guys are amazing. I posted the first chapter less than 48 hours ago and there's already 56 reviews, 91 favourites, and 164 followers... Wow. :D**

**************If anyone wants me to write a drabble for them, I have a new account on tumblr where I write requests. The url is tvddrabbles and then you just have to add .tumblr and .com**

**A super big extra special thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the first chapter: jhemlovesdamon, sammiix23, julia, Saba, chibichibi98, Mystery Girl3, Thevampiresrulez, Look At My Comment, karensevani, fashiongrrlie, xXMaleseXx, SpringOfMay, xxvampiresgreatestweaknessxx, layaboo, red-as-a-rose12335, helfabulousgirl, XXXXKlarolineLoveXXXX, Klaroline66, saule-teja, vampirelovver, Areimis, EllieDolmanxx, Georgia-Will-Suffice, IrishBeauty294, justine, ferrylis, Lovelife05, WeasleysGroupie, lateVMlover, jessnicole, idsaveyouinaheartbeat, Rose Jean Black, Creative Murderer, Riannon, KolsGal88, crazy-pomegranate, Maya, Cathalinaheart, Team Mikaelson, 3, DrawingMyHeartOut, cj moore, Klaroline-teenwolf, glevez25, AngelOfMusic44, beckie2009i, PainfullyShy, LitLover 101, WalkingDeadXOXO, The Hunger Games - My Life, Jenn, MJTE, Nymphadora Lupin 99, vampiremovielove and the two anonymous guest reviewers**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So once again I received questions about pairings in reviews on the last chapter. I doubt that the people asking are going to read this, since I had an author's note explaining things at the start of last chapter and got questions anyways, but I guess I'll put it here just in case anyways...**

******The current pairing as of the start of this story are: Caroline/Klaus, Matt/Rebekah, Stefan/Elena, Jeremy/Bonnie, Tyler/Hayley, Katherine/Elijah, April/Kol (I swear it makes sense if you read the first one), and Damon/Alaric (But other people didn't know about it yet and they aren't exactly admitting it to themselves)**

* * *

_"Never have I ever enjoyed kissing a guy that wasn't Alaric," Damon told them, skipping over most of the people to steal another turn for himself._

Although Damon had gone when it wasn't really his turn, the others decided to allow it and drank anyways.

Hayley, Katherine, Elena, Rebekah, Bonnie, Caroline, April, and Alaric all had to drink.

Next it was technically Elijah's turn still, so he spoke up with, "Never have I ever cried over a ruined dress."

Rebekah, who it had been targeted at, and Elena both drank.

Elena had cried over a dress that her mother had given her getting badly stained beyond fixing after the car accident that had killed her parents.

"Of course you haven't," Katherine commented with a suggestive smirk. "That's because you like being the one to rip them off."

Elijah didn't bother responding to that as he just turned and waited for April to take her turn.

"Never have I ever been daggered by Klaus," She spoke up.

Kol grinned happily since not only did he get to drink, Elijah also had to. And Kol was beyond on board with the idea of getting Elijah drunk. Rebekah also seemed happy with Elijah having to drink as she drank from her own cup.

"Never have I ever-" Kol began.

"Try not to take five minutes to think of one this time," Katherine interrupted him to suggest.

"Never have I ever had sex in a moving car," Kol said, having to include the moving part so that it would be true.

It wasn't overly surprising when Rebekah, Damon, and Katherine all drank… What was surprising was when Elijah did, although Katherine's drinking did at least explain it. Nevertheless, Kol still felt the need to raise an eyebrow at his brother and smirk before turning away.

"Never have I ever slept with someone before telling them that I already had a girlfriend," Hayley said, turning to look over at the person sitting next to her.

Tyler reluctantly drank as all eyes turned to look at him, knowing exactly who that had been directed at.

"Never have I ever compelled someone to cheat on Caroline," Tyler said as soon as he had finished drinking.

Caroline's head quickly whipped around to look at Klaus in a combination of shock, confusion, and sheer disbelief.

There was a painfully long pause before Klaus ever so hesitantly brought his drink to his lips.

Although Tyler hadn't been positive that it was what had happened, he had definitely had a suspicion about it for a long time and had decided to take the opportunity to find out. He had thought that he would be happy to know, but he was anything but that.

Caroline's right hand, which had been intertwined with Klaus's left one, quickly pulled away as she shifted to sit farther away from him while staring at him with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

Klaus turned to look at her with guilty eyes as he said, "I believe that my exact words were-"

"Don't." Caroline said sternly, her facial expression filled with rage that was waiting to be let loose.

Klaus opened his mouth to try to speak again, which only made Caroline even more infuriated.

"I said _don't_," She told him, raising her voice as she did so. "I don't want to hear your crappy ass explanation; I couldn't care less about what your exact wording was."

"Caroli-" Klaus tried as she moved to stand up.

"Don't talk to me!" She snapped at him as she headed out of the room.

Elena and Bonnie both got up in perfect unison to follow after their friend. Klaus also moved to get up, but Bonnie quickly turned to him and warned, "You've done enough damage already. Sit back down or I'll fry your brain."

Klaus desperately needed to explain himself to Caroline and hated being the one who had made her so upset, but it was clear that Caroline didn't want to talk to him anyways. He reluctantly sat back down, trying to ignore the several sets of unimpressed eyes that were staring over at him as he kept his gaze on the doorway.

Bonnie and Elena followed Caroline into the kitchen and then closed the door behind them so that the spell that made the doors soundproof even to supernatural creatures would take effect.

"Are you okay, Care?" Elena asked gently.

"I should just stop going to stupid Mikaelson birthday parties," Caroline commented as she wiped at her eyes. "I'm always the one that ends up crying."

"But at least you know what he did now," Bonnie said quietly.

Caroline nodded a little before she replied, "And clearly Klaus was never going to tell me… He was just going to keep on pretending to be the good guy and acting like he was so disgusted that Tyler could ever cheat on me when he's the one who caused it."

Elena hugged her crying friend and Bonnie quickly joined in, forming a group hug around the blonde.

"I don't even know what to think," Caroline told them. "If Klaus hadn't done that, would I still be with Tyler or would he still have ended up with Hayley? I'm so confused… And angry."

"I don't know either," Bonnie admitted.

"Do you want to leave?" Elena asked.

"No," Caroline replied, surprised by the sureness in her tone. "No, let's go back out there."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asked in surprise.

"Positive," Caroline confirmed.

She took a second to compose herself and then wiped the last remaining tear away from her eye and headed towards the kitchen door, head held high.

Everyone was more than a little surprised when Caroline emerged from the kitchen just a few very brief minutes after having stormed off into it. It was clear that she had been crying from the puffiness around her eyes, but she now seemed to have an almost eerie amount of composure as she walked straight past Klaus, without so much as a glance in his direction as she snatched up her drink on her way by, and then sat down in the center of the empty couch next to Kol.

While Caroline and the other two had been out of the room, April had moved from her spot on that couch to go sit on Kol's lap in his chair. Kol wrapped his arms around her waist as Bonnie and Elena sat down on either side of Caroline, each seeming more unsure of coming back than Caroline was.

There was a brief silence as everyone looked over at Caroline, trying to figure out what they were supposed to do, before the blonde spoke up.

"It's your turn, Matt, isn't it?" She asked.

Caroline had thought that people were giving her shocked looks before, but that was nothing compared to the ones that she got after asking that.

"…Yeah," Matt said awkwardly. "…But are you sure that you still want to play?"

"I'm positive," She replied firmly. "I'd like to find out what else people have been hiding from me."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Sorry that this update took longer and I hope that you guys liked the chapter! :) Thanks for reading and a super giant thanks goes out to all of the awesome reviewers who helped me to reach over 100 reviews on just the first two chapters! :D I'm not going to list you all off, but just know that I read and appreciate every single review! So lately I've been getting a lot of questions over and over that I've already answered many times, and not just on this story (By the way I've explained the pairings _again_ in an A/N at the top). It really is starting to feel like nobody is actually reading my author's notes which is a little frustrating when the answers to questions that I keep getting are right there. So if you've actually read this A/N then please include the word 'banana' in a review. Oh, and a big thanks goes out to all of you who have been reading the A/Ns :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Never have I ever lit my hair on fire with a birthday cake," Matt said.

All of the Originals as well as both Salvatores and Alaric turned to look at the couch where Caroline, Bonnie, and Elena were sitting only to be surprised when none of them drank. Instead it was Jeremy who drank, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"One time," He muttered under his breath.

"Actually it happened when you were like three too," Elena spoke up in an amused tone.

Jeremy silently gave his sister a death glare, although she did not seem particularly phased by it.

"My turn," Said Rebekah. "Never have I ever dreamt about sleeping with Katherine and Elena at the same time."

There was a brief pause before Elijah took a large chug out of his drink. As soon as he had drank, others soon followed. Damon, Stefan, Kol, Katherine, and Alaric all drank.

"What?" Katherine asked with an innocent shrug even though nobody had even bothered to ask.

"Why did I even come here?" Alaric pondered out loud.

"To come see my pretty face," Damon answered mockingly.

"Why did I even come here?" Alaric repeated, slightly more dramatically.

Elena decided to take her turn still even though she had moved to a different position. "Never have I ever had a father named Mikael."

Clearly she was also on board with the plan to get Elijah drunk.

Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah all drank while Klaus smirked a little. His smirk fell when his eyes met Caroline's glaring ones.

"Never have I ever thrown up on Klaus," Stefan said before he took a chug of his drink.

"That's not how the game works," Jeremy pointed out as Rebekah and Klaus also drank. "You're supposed to say something that you _haven't_ done."

Stefan shrugged innocently as he said, "Maybe I wanted to drink."

It was Klaus's turn and as he began to speak, his eyes flickered to Caroline who resisted the urge to tell him to not even look at her.

"Never have I ever intentionally compelled someone to cheat on Caroline," He said.

"How the hell do you 'accidentally' compel someone into cheating?" Caroline demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What I said was go find someone else," He responded. "Not to go sleep with her while he was still with you."

"You still compelled him!" Caroline pointed out, outraged that he thought that made things any better. "You were still trying to compel him to go find someone else instead of being with me."

"I'm the bad guy, I do bad things. That's not exactly news," Klaus replied. "After he slept with her the first time, he blamed me. I took the compulsion off and then made him forget why it had happened. I thought that he'd just gone back to you, but apparently he just kept sleeping with his wolf slut considering you walked in on them later."

"Sitting right here," Hayley pointed out in an annoyed tone, clearly not appreciating being referred to as Tyler's wolf slut.

"Are you seriously trying to pretend that you're innocent in this situation?" Tyler demanded as he looked over at Klaus.

"More innocent than you are," Klaus responded pointedly.

"You're the reason that I slept with her in the first place!" Tyler pointed out angrily.

"But you just kept sleeping with her and sleeping with her and you couldn't even admit it to Caroline, you just kept her thinking that you were perfectly loyal," Klaus argued. "And I'm not so convinced that you wouldn't have slept with Hayley anyways."

"You acted like you were so shocked and disgusted that I would ever cheat on Caroline just because you wanted to be the one to comfort her and act like you were so much better," Tyler retorted. "The whole thing was probably just some stupid plan to try and get her."

"I acted disgusted because I was!" Klaus replied. "Because you were stupid enough to keep cheating on her."

"Both of you shut up!" Caroline said in an exasperated tone before Tyler had the chance to make any kind of retort. "You're both jerks and fighting over who's worse is just making you even more annoying. I'm mad at both of you."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Sorry that this update took almost three weeks. I'm super sorry and I'm really going to try and get the next one up way quicker. I hope that you guys liked the chapter and thanks for reading! :) Another super giant thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the last chapter and I was definitely glad to see that so many of you actually read the author's notes.**


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler and Klaus both stopped arguing and turned to look over at Caroline.

"Tyler, you're with Hayley now. Maybe we'd still be together if Klaus hadn't compelled you or maybe we wouldn't, but it doesn't really matter. You still cheated on me of your own free will afterwards and you're not my problem anymore." She said before she turned to look at her boyfriend. "But _you_, you still are my problem. Which is why it still matters that you would do that."

There was a brief pause before Klaus attempted to speak, only to have Caroline loudly talk over him.

"Never have I ever slept with brothers," She said, using the first thing that she could think of.

Katherine and Rebekah both drank as Klaus glanced guiltily over at Caroline.

It was Jeremy's turn next and as he was trying to think of something to say, Caroline spoke up once again.

"So was compelling Tyler instead of me your way of telling yourself that you didn't need to compel me to be with you?" She challenged, staring over at Klaus as she did so. "Or did you compel me too?"

"Never have I ever compelled Caroline," Klaus said in response. "And I'm not going to either."

Damon took a swig of his drink as everyone looked back and forth between Klaus and Caroline.

Caroline remained frowning. Even if he didn't compel her, that didn't change what he had done.

She got up from where she was seated and walked across the room. As she walked past Klaus, she grabbed onto his arm and yanked it with her without so much as slowing her stride.

"I need to talk to you." She said angrily, without even turning back to look at him.

Kol smirked as he watched Caroline half-drag his brother out of the room by the arm.

* * *

It wasn't until they were both in the kitchen and Caroline had closed the door behind them that she finally turned to look at Klaus again.

"Were you just never going to tell me?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know," Klaus admitted. "I just thought that it would hurt you for no reason."

"Well you were right. It did," She responded pointedly. "But that doesn't mean that I don't have the right to know either way. And maybe if you didn't want me getting hurt for no reason, you should have thought of that before you compelled my boyfriend to go find someone else.

"I thought that you were supposed to be the one guy that I knew would never hurt me, but I was wrong. And maybe I'm just a magnet for hurt. Maybe I only fall for guys that I know, on some level, will hurt me," She continued. "…What am I even saying? Of course you hurt me. Because that's what you do, you hurt people. And this is all my fault for letting myself believe that there's a part of you that isn't completely horrible, for convincing myself that you aren't the monster that I know you are. I never should have fallen for your stupid act."

By the time that she had finished speaking, the anger in her tone had dissipated and been replaced by tears that she was struggling to fight back.

"This isn't your fault, Sweetheart," He told her, feeling more guilty from the look on her face and the fact that she was blaming herself than he thought that she would ever understand. "It's mine and you can't imagine how sorry I am; it's killing me to see you like this. I was stupid and upset and I would take what I did back in a heartbeat if I could. You know that I would never intentionally do something to hurt you."

Caroline could see the sincerity in his eyes as much as she tried to ignore it.

"It wasn't an act," Klaus continued. "It was never an act with you. I care too much about you to try to act like something else just to lure you in… I'm not different because it's part of some trick. I'm different because you bring out the good in me, the part that I buried a long time ago because I thought that love and caring were just weaknesses that would get me hurt again. But you showed me otherwise. Because caring about your friends and family is exactly what makes you strong. And that's just one of the reasons that I love you. And I'll spend an eternity making this up to you if you just give me the chance."

There was a pause as Caroline considered his words while a million different thoughts ran through her mind.

"Please tell me what you're thinking, Love," Klaus pleaded after a few long seconds.

"I'm not mad at you anymore, but I don't think that I'm ready to forgive you yet," She replied. "And I'm definitely not very happy with you right now."

"You don't have to forgive me yet," He told her as he took a step closer to her. He decided to take a chance and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Take however much time you need."

Caroline let him hold her as she rested her head on his shoulder. She really wished that he could just either be good or bad instead of just a shade of gray. Why did he have to do something so awful and then act so sweet afterwards?

After a minute or two, Caroline pulled herself away from Klaus's grip and turned towards the kitchen door instead.

"You realize that I'm not kissing you for _at least_ another century, right?" She asked before reaching out to open the door. "And that's only if you're good."

Klaus smirked a little because, although he knew that Caroline had meant that as a punishment when she had said it, she had also unknowingly implied that she planned on still being with him in at least a century from then.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! ****I hope that you guys enjoyed the chapter and thanks for reading. I'll try to have the next update up sooner, although I'm not making any guarantees. And honestly short chapters are easier to get up and a lot easier for me to edit, so I'm not going to worry about the chapter lengths too much anymore because they're going to end up being whatever length they end up being no matter how hard I try to contain it. Sometimes I end up writing really long chapters and sometimes short ones, so we'll see what we end up with.**

******Another super big thanks goes out to all of the incredible reviewers of the last chapter! :D**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**Lia: There will be more Beremy soon. :)**

**QuietFlightRisk: There will definitely be more Elena soon. :)**

**WeasleysGroupie: I just couldn't let him be the perfectly domesticated good guy, I needed a little bit of bad Klaus in this... Even if it was before he got Caroline.**

**Diamond Desert: Sorry, I know that there weren't many 'Never have I ever's in this chapter, but there will be more in the next one. I just needed to have the whole kitchen scene thing in this chapter instead.**


	6. Chapter 6

Caroline surprised everyone by calmly walking back into living room. What was even more shocking was when she walked over to the couch to grab her drink before she walked back to sit down next to Klaus once again.

"Okay, what could he have possibly said to make you this calm and sitting with him again?" Bonnie questioned, clearly not impressed with her friend's decision.

The reason that Caroline had taken Klaus into the kitchen in the first place was because she had wanted to have a private conversation instead of continuing to argue in front of everyone, so she really was not eager to explain everything that had just happened.

"Maybe he compelled me," She joked in an attempt to lighten the mood as well as deflect the question.

As soon as the joke had escaped her lips, she began to regret it as she saw the looks on the faces of the other's.

"Great, now everyone thinks that he compelled me," Caroline muttered sarcastically under her breath.

"I don't," Damon piped up. "You were much friendlier when you were compelled."

She didn't know whether to be more relieved or annoyed by Damon's words as she retorted with, "Yeah and you were a lot more attractive when I was compelled."

"Really? It's possible to be even more attractive than I already am?" The oldest Salvatore questioned in a tone of sheer arrogance with a smirk to match.

Alaric put his hand on Damon's knee in an attempt to stop him, but then quickly ripped his hand away when he remembered that there were a lot of people in the room who were strangely interested in what was going on between them.

Unfortunately for Ric, the suddenness of his movement away from Damon only attracted more attention towards them and he really missed when the spotlight had been off of them for a few minutes.

Alaric loudly cleared his throat before he said, "It's still your turn, isn't it Jeremy?"

"Never have I ever snuggled with Alaric," The youngest Gilbert said, clearly still hung up on the fact that apparently Damon and Alaric were having a lot of sex.

The history teacher was less than pleased with Jeremy's choice as Damon took a large chug of his drink.

There were many smirks as Damon glared over at Alaric. He seemed to be, for the first time that night, embarrassed by people finding something out about what was happening between him and his best friend.

"Don't do that," Alaric said, only causing Damon to glare at him more intensely. "Don't try to blame this on me when we both know how handsy and clingy you get when you're drunk."

Surprisingly, Damon didn't argue and instead just took a second, unnecessary, swig of his drink.

It was Bonnie's turn next, so she spoke up with, "Never have I ever pushed Matt off of a play structure and broken his leg."

Elena winced a little as she drank. They had been eight at the time, but she still couldn't stand to think about it.

"And then she spent the rest of the night crying about it," Jeremy added.

"And the worst part is that she ignored me for a month after it," Matt pointed out. "Because she was too afraid to even go anywhere near me."

Stefan smirked a little at that, so Elena hit him playfully in the chest.

"Hey, you might break something," Stefan teased in an amused tone.

Elena could feel her cheeks beginning to flush and wanted the attention off of her, so she turned and asked, "Isn't it your turn, Damon?"

"Yes it is," Damon responded. "And while we're on the subject of embarrassing childhood memories and crying, never have I ever been emotionally traumatized by watching a bird get shot."

"I was five, Damon," Stefan pointed out before taking a swig of his drink.

"Yeah, and you made me stay up all night trying to calm your ass down," Damon responded. "But look at you now, worst nightmare to birds everywhere."

Although his brother was taunting him for it now, Stefan could tell that Damon knew very well that he had volunteered to stay up comforting Stefan and hadn't been forced into the job at all. Although Damon's lips were smirking, his eyes said it all.

* * *

_Stefan had thought that he was being secretive about sneaking little bits of bread from his meal to a small bird in the backyard, but Damon had known all along. Apparently he hadn't been the only one since one night, after dinner, Stefan had been feeding his bird when Guiseppe walked outside carrying his gun. Damon walked out shortly behind him, wondering what his father was doing._

_Stefan didn't even get the chance to react to his father's presence before there was a loud shot that blew a large hole into his, now dead, bird._

_Damon watched grimly as his little brother's lip began to tremble while their father stated, "I told you not to feed the birds. If you feed them once, they're going to come back expecting food every night."_

_With that, Guiseppe walked back into the house, figuring that his son had learned his lesson._

_The instant that his father was gone, Stefan broke into tears and began to step towards the bloodied corpse of the bird._

"_Stefan, don't," Damon said, speaking up for the first time since he had walked outside. "There's nothing that you can do, it's already dead."_

_Stefan ignored him and knelt down next to the bird, reaching to go pick it up._

"_Don't touch it, Stef," Damon tried again, grabbing his sobbing brother's hand and pulling him away in order to stop him._

"_It didn't do anything wrong," The younger sibling whimpered as he continued to stare at the motionless body. "He was just hungry."_

"_I know," Damon said, turning his brother's tear-stained face so that their eyes met. "But you have to stop crying, okay?"_

_Stefan shook his head no._

"_If he sees you crying, he's going to do worse than just killing a bird," Damon told him._

_The youngest Salvatore wiped frantically at his face as he quietly corrected, "He wasn't just a bird, he was my bird."_

"_I know," Damon said quietly, not knowing what else he could say._

_Damon's heart was breaking at the sight of how torn up his little brother was. Why couldn't their father just let Stefan have his stupid bird instead of always having to prove a point?_

_A few minutes later, Stefan had managed to calm down enough to have temporarily stopped crying._

_Damon decided that this was probably the best opportunity that he was going to get and grabbed onto one of his brother's hand and said, "Come on, Stef. We have to go back inside."_

_Stefan didn't want to go back inside, he didn't want to have to see his father ever again, but he let his older brother lead him in anyways._

_Damon took Stefan up to his room and the younger brother instantly crawled into bed._

_Although Stefan didn't want Damon to leave, he also didn't want to ask him to stay or cry any more in front of his brother._

_It turned out that he didn't have to ask though, since Damon just sat down on the bed without saying anything. And when Stefan began to sob again and talk about how he never should have fed the bird in the first place, his older brother told him that it wasn't his fault and that the bird was somewhere better now with all of its bird friends._

* * *

Damon began to half-regret bringing that night up when his attempt at humiliating his little brother had quickly turned into some kind of mutual, twisted version of reminiscing about their past.

His gaze dropped from Stefan's as he turned to his friend and said, "Your turn, Ric."

* * *

**Please read and review! So I don't know if you guys liked the flashback or not, but I'm thinking that I'm going to start including some different flashbacks on some of the stuff in the future chapters. So let me know whether you think that flashbacks or no flashbacks would be better. I'm going to try to have the update up sooner next time. I hope that you guys liked the chapter and thanks for reading. And another ginormous thanks goes out to all of the lovely reviewers of the last chapter :)**

******Also if you're ever waiting for an update on one of my stories and you want me to get it up faster, please send me a PM because I promise that it will help motivate me. I promise that for every PM that I get telling me to write or work on any of the stories that I'm currently updating, I will go work on the next chapter and make sure that I at least get some more written. In fact one of these PMs is what got a large portion of this chapter written.**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**addicted to klaroline: I'll probably have some flashbacks of what happened with Dalaric at some point in the future. How they first got together (as much as you can really say that they are) is in Truth or Dare and I think that I'm going to maybe put that in a flashback, but add on some stuff that happens afterwards to it... I hope that makes sense.**

**priiincesa: Klaus did find out about what Damon did to Caroline in Truth or Dare, so Damon isn't exactly Klaus's favourite person.**

**Capricorn: Don't worry, there's going to be no shortage of Dalaric in this story ;)**

**sandy salvator: This story is set during season 3**** after Tyler broke the sire bond (but with Rebekah and April becoming friends early), so for this story Elena never slept with Damon.**

******Caitlin U: Elena didn't have to drink because in this story she never slept with Damon, since it's set during season 3 with April just showing up a little early.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Never have I ever said that if I was going to sleep with a guy that it would be Klaus," Alaric commented.

"You weren't even there," Stefan pointed out before taking a chug of his drink.

"No, but I hear that it was an instant reaction to the question," The history teacher commented with a smirk.

"Yeah, and I wonder who your choice would be," Klaus commented sarcastically as he looked over to where Alaric was sitting with Damon.

Ric didn't say anything in response, since he had to admit that he had walked right into that one.

"My turn," Katherine said happily. "Never have I ever…"

Elijah grabbed his bottle of whiskey and began to chug out of it. Several seconds passed before he lowered the bottle once again.

Katherine smirked at her boyfriend as she looked over at him and asked, "You do realize that I didn't even say anything yet, so you still have to drink at whatever I choose?"

The Original shrugged indifferently. They were going to make him drink until he was drunk anyways, so why not speed up the process?

"As I was saying," The doppelganger continued. "Never have I ever prevented Rebekah from having a cake with male strippers in it."

Elijah grabbed his bottle and began to chug from it once again. As he did so, Katherine held the bottle up to keep him from stopping drinking, despite the fact that he didn't seem to be planning on stopping any time soon.

When she let go, Elijah still drank for a moment longer before he put down the, now empty, bottle.

"I'm going to need more alcohol," He commented as he stood up to go find himself another bottle.

"So Elijah's going to be fun when that hits him," Kol commented as soon as his brother was out of the room.

Once Elijah was sitting back down with a new bottle of whiskey, he said, "Never have I ever had someone mistake me for a woman."

After drinking, Klaus shook his head and commented, "Your hair was longer than mine."

"Yes, but you're the one that they thought was a woman," Elijah pointed out.

It was April's turn next, so she spoke up with, "Never have I ever accidentally started a fire while babysitting."

Elena took a swig of her drink before she commented, "It was a _small_ fire and I thought that we agreed never to speak of that."

"Oops," April said with an innocent grin.

Caroline had barely been listening to the last several turn because she had been too busy replaying the events that had happened in the kitchen over in her head. Klaus was just sitting there, completely unaware of the fact that his words were helping more and more every second as she replayed them over and over in her mind.

As Caroline's memory reached the end of the conversation, she realized that Klaus had smirked a little just as they were about to leave the room… She replayed what she had said just before that over in her head and then it finally dawned on her.

_"You realize that I'm not kissing you for__at least__another century, right? …And that's only if you're good."_

The blonde shook her head a little because she knew that Klaus had picked up on the way that she had implied that they would be together for at least another century long before she had. A slight smile formed on her lips and she rolled her eyes as she slid her hand into his.

Klaus wasn't sure of what had just made Caroline grab his hand, but he didn't plan on ruining it by asking. So instead, he just gave her hand a light squeeze and smiled to himself without risking turning to look at her.

"Never have I ever had sex with a doppelganger," Kol spoke up.

Damon, Stefan, Elijah, and Matt all drank at that.

"Don't look at me like that, Bennett," Katherine said when she noticed the look that Bonnie was giving her. "Half of those were Elena… Besides, Matt, Rebekah, and Stefan have all slept with as many people in this room as I have. And Caroline and Damon have slept with more."

Caroline turned and buried her face in Klaus's shoulder as she let out a quiet groan.

April turned her head to look at Kol, whose lap she was still sitting in, and asked, "So basically everyone here has slept together?"

"I think I have it figured out," Kol responded. "Out of the people in this room, I've only slept with you... You've only slept with me... Bonnie's only slept with Jeremy... Elena's slept with Stefan and Matt... Hayley's only slept with Tyler… Tyler's slept with Hayley and Caroline... Matt's slept with Elena, Rebekah, and Caroline… Rebekah's slept with Matt, Stefan, and Damon… Stefan's slept with Elena, Katherine, and Rebekah… Nik has slept with Caroline… Caroline's slept with Nik, Tyler, Damon, and Matt… Jeremy's only slept with Bonnie… Damon's slept with Alaric, Katherine, Caroline, and Rebekah... Alaric's only slept with Damon... Katherine's slept with Elijah, Damon, and Stefan... And Elijah's slept with Katherine."

When Kol was finished going around the room, he smiled triumphantly when no one corrected him.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys enjoyed the update and thanks for reading! I'm hoping to have the next chapter up sooner, but I'm not sure whether that will really happen or not... It sounds like you guys want more flashbacks, so I'm definitely going to put some more in future chapters. And once again, another super great giant thanks goes out to all of the reviewers of the last chapter who helped me to reach over 200 reviews on this story so far! :D**

**Also i********************f you're ever waiting for an update on one of my stories and you want me to get it up faster, please send me a PM because I promise that it will help motivate me. I promise that for every PM that I get telling me to write or work on any of the stories that I'm currently updating, I will go work on the next chapter and make sure that I at least get some more written.**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**Hello: There will be more Beremy coming up.**

**saba: I was already planning on having Elijah getting wasted... I'm not sure about Kol though. I think that he might have to remain relatively soberish or not too drunk.**

**3rd Bookworm: Matt and Rebekah are a couple in this and they're probably going to get more couply in future chapters. And yes, I'm definitely planning on having Stefan and Damon start to mend their brotherly-ness.**

**LitLover 101: I hope that they have more of Damon and Stefan's relationship in season 5 as well. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

A few turns later, Damon seemed to be shockingly drunk. Although, he wasn't nearly at the level of intoxicated that Elijah was at, it was still a surprise.

The first real sign that Damon was more than a little drunk came when he suddenly turned and started attempting to remove Alaric's jeans.

Alaric immediately grabbed his friend's hands and tried to hold them back as he said, "Damon, stop."

"Fine," Damon muttered unhappily as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And I'm guessing that I'm not allowed to take my own pants off either, right?"

"Right," Alaric told him.

"You weren't kidding about the handsy thing," Jeremy commented.

Although it was not Elijah's turn, he took it upon himself to speak up with, "Never have I ever accidentally hit on one of my brothers."

"I am going to murder you," Rebekah threatened angrily before taking a large swig of her drink.

Elijah didn't seem overly threatened as he began to chuckle and responded, "I still feel violated."

"Shut up!" Rebekah hissed angrily at her older brother.

"How do you accidentally hit on your brother?" Matt questioned.

"And how have I not heard about this before?" Klaus added eagerly.

* * *

_Rebekah had been once again left lonely and had already had more than a few drinks before she went to a nearby bar. She had just seen the back of a guy and figured that he was as good as any as she walked up to him and asked, "Your place or mine?"_

_When the man turned around and turned out to be Elijah, they both stared at each other in pure shock for several very long seconds before Rebekah told him, "We never speak of this. _Ever_."_

* * *

"I only saw him from behind and he wasn't even supposed to be in town," Rebekah defended herself before taking another chug of her drink.

Damon looked around the room and noticed that most of the couples seemed to be holding hands, so he decided that if everyone else was holding hands with someone, then why wasn't he?

As Damon grabbed a hold of Alaric's hand, the other man shot him a look of confusion and pulled his hand away quickly.

"First I can't get your pants off, now I can't even cop a hand-feel," Damon muttered under his breath. "I see how it is."

Ric sighed dramatically before moving his hand back to hold Damon's in the hopes that it would keep him from having an emotional breakdown.

Damon seemed to instantly cheer up as he let his head rest on Alaric's shoulder.

"I love you Ric," He mumbled quietly enough that most people wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't been for the content of his words.

"I love you too, buddy," The other man told him.

"No, I mean-" Damon began urgently.

"I know," Ric responded, ignoring the giant smirk that he was receiving from Jeremy. "…How are you already this drunk?"

Damon let out what could only be described as a combination of both a giggle and a chuckle before he admitted, "I got a head-start before I came here."

Stefan still wanted a little revenge on his brother for bringing up the bird thing, so he spoke up with, "Never have I ever _volunteered_ to stay up with my little brother all night when he was upset."

Each of the Mikaelsons and Elena also drank as Damon took a large swig and then commented, "Several times… You had to have been the most emotional little kid ever."

"That might have had something to do with the fact that you would baby me over everything," Stefan pointed out.

Surprisingly, Damon began to laugh at that and asked, "Remember that time that I was dead convinced that you'd broken your arm when you fell out of a tree?"

"Yeah," His brother responded. "And it turned out that I didn't even have a single scratch from it."

"I'm sorry, Stef," Damon slurred.

"For what?" Stefan asked in a confused tone.

"Being such a terrible brother," He responded. "…I love you, Stefan."

"I love you too," Stefan said, more than a little surprised by his brother's confession.

"Apparently Alaric also wasn't lying about him being a clingy drunk," Bonnie commented. "Hey Damon, do you have anyone else that you need to proclaim your love for tonight?"

Damon shook his head no without removing it from Alaric's shoulder.

* * *

There were a few more, less than successful, turns before they decided to call it a game. Although most people remained relatively sober, Elijah and Damon were drunk to the point of just making most of the other people uncomfortable. Their constant interrupting to add their own comment also made it more than a little difficult to keep the game going.

As Alaric and Stefan helped a very drunk Damon upstairs to one of the guest rooms of the Mikaelson house, Katherine began to lead Elijah to his own room.

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! Next chapter is going to be the last one. Just to quickly cover a few things: I'm not sorry about ending the game, I'm not sorry about the chapter being short, I'm not sorry about the chapter ending, and I'm not sorry that there won't be another sequel to this. That might sound a little harsh, but after what I put up with from people on my stories I just figured that I'd just put that out there right now and hopefully get less of the complaints.**

**With that said, another thanks goes out to all of the amazing reviewers of the last chapter! :)**

* * *

**REVIEW ANSWERS:**

**Kat: Thank you for pointing that out! I tried so hard to check for errors (I read through that chunk about five times looking for mistakes and still managed to miss that one. But, seriously, thanks so much for pointing that out so that I could fix it. :)**

**karensevani: This is set during season 3 (with April showing up a little early), so Damon hasn't slept with Elena and Klaus hasn't slept with Hayley.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It has been getting increasingly more difficult for me to update my stories with the amount of hate and rude reviews that I've been getting. For almost every chapter of something that I update, I now end up getting on average at least one hateful review or review that makes me think about just how much it isn't worth it anymore to work so hard and spend so many hours on every single update of each of these stories for you guys.**

**This was supposed to be fun stuff that I wrote for myself and showed to the rest of you, but now it has become a physical and emotional burden on me to update and write. And despite the fact that I know that I should just ignore the people who are just trying to be mean and keep going for those of you who are lovely people, I've reached a point where I can't convince myself that it's even remotely worth it anymore.**

**No matter what I do, I know that I'm never going to make everyone happy, but it's starting to seem impossible to write anything that doesn't make some people aggressively unhappy... Now I end up second guessing everything and having a brutal time trying to get any words down.**

**I realize that maybe this is letting the people writing the hate win, but it's also making things a lot easier on me, so I'm done writing fanfiction indefinitely… I really do not know if I'm going to come back eventually or not and these stories could easily just remain unfinished forever.**

**I was trying to finish off my stories before November in order to be done them before NaNoWriMo and be able to get rid of the stress and horrible burden that these stories have become, but that's just led to more complaints about it being rushed and I just can't do this anymore.**

**So thanks to those people who aren't jerks, but I'm still going to have to quit this.**


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline and Klaus had just made it into his room when she pressed her lips roughly against his. As she kissed him, she could feel his smirk against her lips.

"You had one rule, Love," He pointed out, separating their lips by mere centimetres. "And you already broke it."

"Well if I'm stuck with you for the next century anyways…" She trailed off with a grin as she kicked the bedroom door shut.

His hand ran up her back as he commented, "I didn't think that you noticed what you were implying."

"I didn't at first," She admitted before pressing her lips to his once again. "But then I was thinking about what you said in the kitchen and that smirk of yours started bothering me, so I had to figure out what caused it."

He took a step back from her and brought one of his hands up to the side of her face as he told her, "I am so sorry, Caroline. I swear nothing like that will ever happen again. I love you way too much to ever put you through something like that again; I already hate that it had to happen the first time."

"I know," Caroline told him. She was a little surprised by her own words, and yet at the same time she hadn't wanted to be mad at Klaus. "And I love you too… Even if I occasionally hate you."

As he smiled down at her, she brought her lips up to meet his once again.

* * *

Stefan had just left the room after assisting Alaric in getting Damon to his guest bed.

When Alaric removed his jeans and got into the other side of the bed, Damon began to grin and moved closer to him. Ric was expecting to have to fend him off, but instead the other man just cuddled up to him, burrowing his face into Alaric's neck, before he quickly fell asleep.

Alaric smiled a little to himself before he shut his eyes to go to sleep himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Elijah's room, Katherine had barely managed to get her boyfriend through the door before his jacket and shirt hit the floor.

"You're fun when you're drunk," She commented while she shut the door behind them as he continued to strip. "…Although you're pretty fun when you're sober too."

Elijah walked over to her and began to kiss at her neck as he led her to the bed. He tried to lower them to the bed, but missed and fell.

Katherine managed to catch herself just in time to watch a very drunk Elijah fall back onto the floor. She had to laugh a little as she helped him up off of the floor.

"Let's get you to bed, Drunky," She commented as she helped him into the bed.

He smiled up at her as he told her, "You're so nice."

"Only to you," Katherine told him as she crawled into bed with him.

"That's what I like about you," Elijah slurred as he brought his lips to meet hers.

She could taste all of the alcohol on his breath as he kissed her sloppily and ran a hand clumsily along her body.

As she pulled away, Katherine told him, "I can't believe that I'm actually saying this, but I think that you're too drunk for sex."

Elijah pouted at her and she had to struggle not to laugh at the sight.

"But tomorrow morning I am going to be all over that," She told him. "Which means that we should both go to sleep so that tomorrow comes sooner."

She let her head rest on Elijah's bare chest and shut her eyes as he kissed her on the top of the head.

A few minutes of unbearable silence went by before Katherine lifted her head to check if he was still awake.

When she saw that he was she asked, "…So, drunken sex?"

Elijah responded by eagerly rolling them so that he was on top of her before he brought his lips down to meet hers.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Jeremy's room, Bonnie was commenting, "I'm surprised that Elena and Caroline didn't end up going after each other more. That's probably a good thing, though."

"Really?" Jeremy asked her. "Because I always thought that the best part of you and Caroline coming over to play games like that was when her and Elena would be at each other's throats and I'd get you all to myself. At least for as long as they didn't seem to notice that you were gone."

She smiled at him happily as she admitted, "That was actually my favourite part too. It was much more fun than dealing with the actual aftermath of their fights like they made me do when they realized that I was gone and decided to drag me into it."

Jeremy pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"It was still worth it though," Bonnie whispered into his neck as she draped an arm over his chest. "To spend some time with you and start to realize how I feel about you."

He smiled to himself and ran a hand along her side as she pressed kisses against his neck.

* * *

"Okay, never have I ever…" Elena said thoughtfully as she got into bed with her boyfriend. "Gone skydiving."

"Yup," Stefan responded. "Done that."

"Fine. Then never have I ever…" A clever smirk formed on Elena's lips as she thought of something she doubted that Stefan had done before. "Rode a camel."

She watched his facial expression and already knew that she had been wrong before he even gave her an innocent shrug and commented, "That too."

"You've done everything," Elena pointed out with a slight pout. "That's not fair."

"But that just means that I have more to show you," He told her with a smile. "Besides, I haven't done _everything_."

"I'm going to think of something that you haven't done," She promised him. "And then we're going to go do it together."

A quick couple of seconds went by before Stefan suggested, "I've never been in a hot-air balloon."

"Neither have I," Elena told him with a grin before pressing her lips against his. "I'm taking you on one."

"Good," He told her with a grin before kissing her again. "It can be a first for both of us."

* * *

"What's with you?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing," Hayley responded.

"Really?" Tyler challenged. "Because you're never this quiet, especially not when I'm trying to sleep."

She gave him a weak smile and rolled her eyes at that before she told him, "Maybe you should stay here. In Mystic Falls I mean."

"What? Why?"

"Because even with all of the Caroline drama, you still belong here. Your friends are here," Hayley explained. "I don't belong here. The only reason that I was even invited to this thing was because Kol wanted some drama. Look, if all that's going on between us is sex, then it's not worth living far away from all of your friends just to try and avoid a little controversy."

"But it's not just sex," Tyler assured her. "Why would you even think that?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe because you cheated on your girlfriend with me and then showed up at my place looking for sex when you finally gave up on any chance of getting back together with her," Hayley responded sarcastically.

"I came back for you because I have feelings for you," He told her seriously. "I fell for you when we were just friends and, when I got compelled to sleep with you, it just made me start to realize that. And maybe it took being away from you and around Caroline to figure that out. But, even if I'm really slow, that doesn't mean that I don't care about you. And it doesn't mean that I don't still want to stay with you."

Hayley rolled her eyes, since she wasn't the kind of person to show how much mushiness like that could mean to her. Even as she tried to hide it, Hayley could tell by Tyler's smirk that he saw right through it, so she playfully hit him in the chest before letting her head fall onto his chest.

* * *

Matt opened his mouth to say something, but was immediately cut off by Rebekah pushing him down against the bed as she began to aggressively kiss him. Matt began to kiss her back as he tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her closer.

As she moved to remove his shirt, their lips separated just long enough for Matt to say, "I don't know what I did without you."

"I can't imagine," She agreed before pulling her own shirt off over her head.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kol's room, April was saying, "So I know that you already got your present, but I think it's time for part two."

"I get two presents and Rebekah only got one," Kol pointed out with a childish grin. "I guess that means that you like me more."

"Who says that I didn't give her birthday sex too?" April questioned innocently as she sat on his lap, facing him.

"You shouldn't tease me like that," He told her as he ran a hand slowly through her hair. "The idea of girl-on-girl action involving my sister is just confusing."

"Sorry…" April told him. "Here, I'll distract you."

As she pulled her shirt off, Kol just grinned happily and watched while he rubbed circles on her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he began to kiss at her chest as her hands moved towards the zipper of his pants.

"I love you so much," He murmured against her flesh.

She moved to kiss him on the lips. "I love you too."

* * *

Early the next morning, Alaric woke up to see that Damon had cuddled up to him even more during the night. That was very unfortunate, since Alaric needed to go to the washroom and didn't particularly want to wake the other man up.

Alaric carefully lifted Damon's arm from his chest and carefully slid out of the bed.

Damon woke up to find the other side of the bed empty and his head immediately began to hurt as he rolled over to spot Alaric walking back into the room.

"What, did you sneak out?" Damon questioned in an amused tone. As events from the night before came back to him, he added, "Did I scare you off with all of that stuff last night?"

"No, actually I just had to pee," Ric responded with a slight smirk as he got back into the bed.

"Oh."

"But speaking of last night, I'm pretty sure that Jeremy is not going to stop until he figures out what exactly we are," Alaric commented. "Which means that we should probably figure out what we are."

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to pass you a note that says 'Do you want to be my boyfriend? Check yes or no.'?" Damon asked sarcastically. "Because I don't really have any paper… So here's the deal… If I call you my boyfriend, am I going to get punched in the face, or what?"

"I _guess_ not," The other man told him with a slight smirk.

"Well good call because boyfriends get their breakfast made by me," Damon said with a matching smirk as he got out of the bed.

"If I'd known that, we would have been dating weeks ago," Ric commented as he followed suit.

* * *

Jeremy woke up to find that Bonnie was still asleep and decided to go get himself something to eat and then bring something up for his girlfriend.

He poured himself some cereal and then carried it with him into the living room to check if anyone else was up yet. Jeremy was surprised, but not _that_ surprised to discover Alaric lying over top of Damon as the pair passionately made out.

Jer took another spoonful of cereal into his mouth as he stood there watching, a little confused. He tilted his head to the side as he continued to watch for several long seconds.

Finally, he just had to comment, "I could be wrong, but I'm pretty sure that this is not what people who are just friends do."

Alaric moved his lips away from Damon's as he pushed himself on his elbows and turned to face Jeremy.

"How long have you been standing there for?" Damon questioned.

"I don't know, like three minutes," Jeremy replied with an innocent shrug. "So, seriously, what's going on with you two? You aren't _really_ still pretending to be just some weird, messed-up friends, right?"

"No, we're not," Alaric responded. "We're dating now."

"Oh." Jeremy said with an indifferent nod before shovelling some more cereal into his mouth.

Alaric was about to sit up, since Jeremy didn't appear to be planning on leaving anytime soon, when the teenager nodded at them once more before walking back out of the room.

* * *

Over the course of the next few hours, everyone began to get up. As Stefan and Damon sat in a group, there was a palpable tension between the two. Finally, the pair just gave each other a meaningful look and then walked off to another room by themselves to talk in private.

There was a thick silence before Stefan spoke up with, "So…"

"So…" Damon said in agreement as he avoided meeting his brother's gaze. "I got a little too drunk and said some stuff last night…"

"Yeah," Stefan agreed.

Damon could feel his brother's eyes on him and flickered his gaze up as he said, "Well, I would have preferred not to have said it, but it's true. And as much as it pains me to say it now, I meant it."

Stefan nodded. "I did too."

There was an awkward pause as they both seemed to debate what to do next before Damon moved to put his arms up and his brother did the same, pulling him into a hug.

_The End._

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! I hope that you guys liked the story and thanks for reading! I still don't know if I'm going to write more of my other stories or not, but I found this chapter a lot easier to write than most have been lately, since there was way less pressure. Anyways, an extra big thanks goes out to everyone for all of the support and all of the incredible over 300 reviews (with a few exceptions involving hate where I would really like to not thank the people who left the reviews)! Anyways, most of you have been great, so thanks so much! :)**


End file.
